


Vacant

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [89]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bodysharing, Dealing with bodysharing, Dealing with bodysharing in a non negative way, Gen, This is weird, it's all weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Having or showing no intelligence or interest; blank.





	Vacant

Sometimes the sensates would share their bodies. Often they did it as a way of alleviating some of one’s boredom or to teach the others something.

What took them a while to realize is that while they could leave their bodies on autopilot. It was fairly plain to see that they weren’t home, as it were. 

More than once someone who cared about them saw the vacant looks when they were away from home. Normally they could be brought back with a tap on the shoulder, but it was still disconcerting for them to discover and learn to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I did here.


End file.
